


Withdrawals and Powers

by booksarenotboringyouare



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, aka klaus and vanya need more screen-time in s2, ben deserves the world and more, luther is an asshole, reginald hargreeves can choke, this is a no incest zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarenotboringyouare/pseuds/booksarenotboringyouare
Summary: “And for all we know she might be struggling with this new power.  I mean, it must be scary.  Terrifying really, to discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do.”Klaus stared into Vanya's cage, and knew that he couldn't do nothing.





	Withdrawals and Powers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Umbrella Academy fic - please pretty please comment thanks love ye

“And for all we know she might be struggling with this new power. I mean, it must be scary. Terrifying really, to discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do.”

Klaus couldn’t stop staring at the cage; all metal and dark and gloom. He couldn’t stop staring at his sister, either. Vanya, with her quiet nature and sad eyes, was screaming and pleading and crying to be let go. Her voice was inaudible, but her pain was not, and Klaus barely suppressed a wince when she began to bang continuedly on the soundproof door, a barrier that she could not cross. Luther was still talking, Klaus noticed vaguely, and he was pretty sure that Allison had arrived, but his mind was in a trance, replaying the scene over and over and over again. Ben had punched him, out of brotherly love of course, and Klaus had felt it. Ben had tried punching him many a time before, but all it ever caused was a sad smile and cold patch on his jaw. Klaus couldn’t stop thinking about it, and he knew that whatever terror he was facing was being faced tenfold by his sister, unassuming Number Seven.

Vanya, who Klaus had never paid any particular attention to, was struggling, drowning in this new power, whatever it was. And now Luther, their brave and glorious leader, had locked her in a cage, and all Klaus knew was that he needed to do something, anything. He vaguely noticed Allison failing to push past Luther, and Diego turning to leave.

“No.” Klaus took a step forward almost unconsciously as he made his announcement, staring Luther dead in the face. “No, I don’t think she should stay in there.”

“Klaus, now is not the time. Come on, Allison, you need to rest- “

“Now is exactly the time, Luther! Look at her! She’s terrified and fragile and hurting and you’re just gonna – what? Leave her here? For how long? Its inhumane, man! Diego and Allison agree with me, and you’re not allowed to make executive decisions like this. Not when it’s about one of us.”

Klaus had walked closer to the cage the longer he talked until he was pressed right up against Luther’s unnaturally muscled arm. The tension in the room was thick and all-consuming. Allison looked at once hopeful and exhausted, while Diego continued to glare daggers at Number One, as if his knives would move on the order of his thoughts alone.

“Klaus, drop it. She’s a danger to us all. Until she controls herself, she stays locked up.”

A hysterical laugh burst from Klaus’ mouth, and he took a step back, hands shaking from nerves, anger or adrenaline. Or all.

“You sound just like him. Like Dad. That’s what he used to say to me, the sadistic prick, before he’d lock me away for hours on end!” Klaus stopped here, taking a shuddering breath to regain his composure. “‘Control yourself, Number Four! Three more hours, Number Four! No, you can’t leave, Number Four’. It was torture! And I won’t let you subject Vanya to it.”

Just then, Klaus had quite possibly the craziest or smartest idea of his life, depending on if you ask him or Ben. Luther had begun another lecture, and Diego looked ready to kill when Klaus turned sharply to his right and began one of his infamous one-sided conversations.

“Remember what we practiced earlier? I need you to do it again, but not on me.”

“Yes, I know it’s insane but please. Please.”

“He literally won’t know what’s hit him! Go behind.”

The other three Hargreeves were looking at this scene in various states of concern or annoyance, and Luther had once again begun lecturing Klaus when a blue glow surrounded the room, and the temperature dropped abruptly. Allison gasped and tears filled her already swollen eyes. Diego’s features were twisted and frozen in shock, the knife in his hand forgotten. Luther turned around and his eyes widened comically, and his whisper reverberated around the silent room.

“Ben?”

Luther had barely finished speaking when Ben pulled back his arm and took a swing at his face, his power combined with Klaus’ (combined with the element of surprise) knocking his brother out cold. His body hit the floor with a loud thump, and Ben only had time for a quick thumbs up before disappearing to Klaus’ vision once more.

“What the fuck, Klaus?”

Diego’s startled remark woke Klaus up form his momentary daze, and he quickly paced over to the door of Vanya’s cage. 

“Are you gonna help me open this or not?”

Allison came sprinting forward with Diego on her heels, and the three of them together managed to pry open the door, and Vanya tumbled out, shaking like an autumn leaf and collapsing into her sister’s arms. Klaus lowered himself to the floor, also shaking quite badly, and listened to Vanya’s string of apologies with a pained and heavy heart. He saw Diego drag Luther out of the room and away from Vanya, calling for Grace and the first aid kit.

“Klaus?”

Vanya said his name so softly that he almost didn’t recognise it, and he turned to see his sister staring at him with tired eyes.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, I- “

Vanya broke off her, choking on her words and covering her mouth with her pale and shivering hand. Klaus grabbed it and held it tight.

“I know what its like to be scared and locked away. You don’t deserve that.”

Vanya closed her eyes in exhaustion, and squeezed Klaus’ hand in a silent act of comfort. Ben was crouched beside them, clutching his knuckles and smiling softly. As Allison helped Vanya stand up and guide her up the stairs Klaus remained seated, tired and overwhelmed. He looked up just in time to see Diego kneel down in front of him, taking Klaus’ head in his hands.

“You look like death”, he said, frowning. Diego frowned a lot, Klaus noticed then, and the innocence of the thought made him sad.

“Don’t say that, it offends Ben.”

Diego grunted in response, and hoisted Klaus up to a standing position, and slung an arm around his shoulder. 

“I’m serious, you’re pale and shivering and- “

“Withdrawals and powers, man. The grimmest of combinations.”

Later that night as Klaus lay in bed, he thought about the last few days. About Dave, about Death and about Life. 

He missed Dave more than anything, and recalled a throwaway phrase:

“We’re a family here, Hargreeves. No one gets left behind.”

That’s what Dave told him on his first day in Vietnam, but he didn’t know the half of it then. He hoped Dave would be proud of him, if he could see the events of the day. 

Klaus, for the first time in a very long time, was at least proud of himself.


End file.
